A Choice And a Consequence
by Minh-Night
Summary: To Save her he had to break her heart........But the only question is can he do it? Or will his emotions stop him from saving her from suffering?.... read and reveiw please Sango and Miroku fic.
1. I'm sorry

AN: I'm like extremely sorry I haven't done anything these past few months! My bad. Anyways there's this fic I wanted to write and really hope you do like it! So please review!  
  
Summary: To save her he had to break her...... but the only question is will he do it to save her? Or will his emotions stop him from saving her from suffering? S/M  
  
Chapter One I'm sorry.......  
  
He walked slowly and calm on the surface. The moon's twilight hiding behind the dark clouds that covered it's once calm being. Did he have the right? Could he have the right? Why had things suddenly gone from bad to worse? The predicament he was in was tearing him alive. He would have rather died by his curse then by breaking the one heart he knew he held.  
  
For once he cursed his existence cursed his fate of life. He bangs covered his dark violet eyes. The pain becoming less bearable by the minute. He stared into the pitch black night. Searching for another way to save her. To avoid crushing what he had just mended. But nothing could be found it the emptiness.

His mind was telling him what he had to do. His heart though........ was screaming at him. Telling him to find another way.  
  
But he knew there wasn't one. There never was. He was a pawn in the bastard's demented scheme. Did he like it? No. More than anything he hated, hated what he had to do. He hands clinched around his golden staff. Walking he stared into the distance seeing a small flame flicker a little ways ahead.  
  
A river lay near by it's rushing waters flowing over rocks. Streaming down to the end of the water fall. The moon reflected its light on it. Making the river glimmer in the dead of night. The trees branches seemed to be reaching for heaven. Oh how he wished he could do the same.

But he was condemned. Yes he who was supposed to be a monk was condemned to a life he never wanted. He remembered her smile and how badly he was going to miss it. He remembered the sweet scent of forest trees on her. Slowly he made his way to the camp walking steadily to down the hill filled with flowers.  
  
There a gust wind blew blowing his clothing forward as if ushering him to get it over with. But could he? Could he really break her fragile heart? Would it really save her in the end? Maybe from physical death but from emotional...... he highly doubted it.  
  
Did he know she loved him? Yes he knew. He knew since day she blushed. That she was falling for him. He too loved her. It was obvious to the way he acted around her. He always felt a knot in his throat when her dark chestnut colored eyes stared off into the distance as if a longing still resided in them.  
  
Her silky brown her blew forward as if trying to tell her something. She was beautiful that much was true. She had a slender form long black eyelashes that gave her eyes just the right amount of beauty.  
The pink eye shadow shining off her chestnut colored eyes. She had always thought herself ugly but him she was a goddess. The Goddess of his life. She ruled over his heart. And always would.  
  
But in her heart he would no longer rule. Breaking her heart was one thing but to break her soul was another. He quietly made it to the fire watching his companions sleep. Resting peacefully. The fire flickered orange, yellow. And red. It's brightness sending waves of heat towards his chilled body.  
Yes all were asleep all except for her. Her with her eyes staring at the stars. That twinkled brightly. Like a million diamonds. If he could he would capture all of them and give them to her.  
  
Her heard her sigh with contentment as she breathed in the smell of the calming forest. Her eyes slowly closing. She heard movement when the young monk sat down by her. His black and purple robes looking brighter in the fires light. But she didn't move. He felt his heart throb and his throat go dry. The way the moonlight hit her face made her all the more beautiful.  
  
It made her complexion like a dolls. Her cheeks slightly pink cause of the cold night. Her cherry lips looking luscious and still. He licked his lips. He just wanted once to kiss those lips.  
  
But he knew that if he did he would never be able to do what he had to. He could hear her steady breathing watching her chest rise and fall. Her hands rested behind her head. As she inhaled the scent of nature. The trees seemed to be surrounding the moon so it only showed through the little space. It's moonlight gleamed down upon her.  
  
The ground was rough and hard but they had to make do. The young exterminator finally turned to face the young monk who still faced the silent night. His eyes closed only to open and show the emotion of ach of pain and of...... guilt? She knew some of his emotions all to well. For she had faced many hardships in her life.  
  
And none of them ended to well. Till she met him. Him with his courage with his witty remarks and wondering hand. Him with his curse. He knew just how she felt. The pain she had suffered over the loss of someone dear. The hope that lingered in him was the same hope that lingered in her mending soul.  
  
She loved him without a doubt that much was obvious. But did he feel the same for her? She didn't know. She couldn't wait much longer to tell him. Her heart was screaming at her to tell him.  
But her mind told her that things would go wrong. Which was she to believe? Would he really betray her and not feel the same? Was he really just a womanizing monk that some many had declared him?  
Sure she pretended to agree but in truth she knew that wasn't true. He was like a puppy lost and kicked to many times. Yet he kept on smiling pretending nothing hurt him. But there were things that did. And she knew it.  
  
She could always tell when he sat near a river silent and unmoving. The way he tensed when he felt a presence the pain that shone through his usually bright eyes told her that there was more to him that she ever knew.  
That he was acting but on the inside he was aching. Screaming for someone to save him. Sometimes she wondered why he didn't just give up.  
  
But then again she could possibly ask herself the same question. And she knew the answer why. It was because no matter what you had to keep living there was a purpose for you. And hers she knew what it was. To make him happy.

His she wasn't so sure about but she prayed she was involved and that no matter the consequences she would be apart of it.  
  
The silence was becoming very uncomfortable to the young woman. She shifted and pulled her body up to sit. Crossing her slender legs as she positioned herself to sit up straight.  
  
Miroku sat next to her and stared at her moving form through the corner of his eyes. Without any control he lifted his arms and circled them around her waist and pulled her to him against his strong built chest.  
  
She froze and stilled underneath his touch when he had brought her to lay within his arms. She was about to break free when a warm breaths filled her ear. Sending shiver up her body in pleasure.  
  
"Please let me hold you like this for one night Sango...... before I have to end it." He whispered the last part softly so only his voice could be heard.  
  
Sango relaxed under his touch. She snuggled closer. Miroku pulled her closer. Sango complied and rested her head on his chest. The warmth radiating off his chest and sending waves of heat to her back and through her body.  
  
'_I have to tell him now_.' She thought but the words would not come off her tongue. It was if her voice box had somehow vanished and all she could do was wait for it to come back.  
  
Sango pushed her head to the crook of his neck inhaling his deep husky scent. The one that sent chills down her spine. She had longed for him to hold her like this. To welcome her into his open arms. While the night held it's stillness and it seemed as all time stopped before them.  
Giving the one moment to relish it. To savor it. But without her knowing it would be the last time his strong arms held her in a warm embrace the last time.... His head would rest upon her head.  
Miroku breathed in her scent. Smiling against her hair. He knew he would never again be this close. But he still had this one moment this one chance to be with her.  
She shifted against him and he felt her body relax they both stared up into the sky that stretched endlessly, without ending for eternity, it would go around the world. Bringing both pain and comfort.  
  
He felt her breath become slower and her eyes droop so that they completely closed. But before she lost all conscious she exhaled the air and let out a breathy whisper.  
  
"I love you Miroku..."  
  
After that his eyes widened and tears brimmed his eyes. But he pushed them back. He stroked her dark tresses lovingly.  
He sat there for what seemed like hours and finally reached for Kagome's yellow bag.  
  
He dug through it till he found a pencil and a pen. Using one of her books as a table he set the paper on it and began writing.  
  
When he finished he head tears lingering and falling from his eyes. He stared down at the woman he so deeply loved. And removed her from his body setting her gently in the sleeping bag Kagome had provided her. Her stroked her thick bangs back. His crystal tears still falling.  
  
'_you have to do this if you want to save her_.'  
  
He bowed his head and put the letter in her hands. He bent down his face centimeters from hers. He closed his eyes and kissed her soft lips. The taste of her lips lingering on his. Forever would they stay in his mind. One tear fell upon her flawless face. He pulled himself up and walked deep into the forest.  
  
Where the darkness over took him and he faded away. Maybe out of Sango's life forever.

* * *

The next morning the blue skies were not there. Instead dark grey clouds had taken their place. Sango felt a chill of wind rush against her skin. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha and Kagome packing things up.  
Shippo lay with Kilala but there was no Miroku. She sat up and felt a paper fall from her hands.  
  
Curious she lifted her the paper and stroked it with her fingers. She looked down on the letter that was folded the letter read her name. It was in the monk's hand writing.  
  
Slowly as if dreading what lay inside of it she opened the letter and began to read. Her heart pounding wildly against her chest. She felt as if she would break if she didn't calm down. She gulped and breathed in the air and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
It read.....  
  
_Dear Sango Forgive me..... But I cannot love you back. I have only cherished you as a friend and cannot be your lover. Your words hit me deep, but I'm not ready to be in love yet. You have been strong and willed powered. Those are good qualities in a woman.  
  
Do not think ill of yourself you are the most without a doubt perfect and flawless. I beg you do not cry. I'm sorry I could not return the same feelings. This is why you woke up without me this morning.  
  
I cannot be around you it would be to strange to be around a friend who loved me when I could not in return give back those emotions. Please understand that I did not wish to hurt you and I will not fall in love with you for a reason....  
  
I'm sorry I cannot give you that reason. Things are just too complicated. I will carry out on my own from now on. Please tell Shippo, Kagome-sama and Inuyasha farewell for me.  
  
Never think you aren't good enough to have someone love you. Because in truth I just think that I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better not a monk who runs. Once again I ask for your forgiveness in hopes that we can still be friends.  
  
Love Your perverted Monk  
Miroku  
_  
She went stiff. Tears began trailing down her cheeks as she dropped the letter and brought her hands up to her face and her knees to her chest and curled herself into a ball. Kagome sensing this walked over to Sango. Her long black silky hair falling off her shoulder as she tried her best to comfort Sango.  
  
"Sango-chan what's matter? Where's Miroku?" Sango stifled her tears and looked at Kagome. Her eyes filled with tears heart ach and pain. She let her tears hit the ground making water splashes as her salty tears reached the ground in between sniffles she managed to reply.  
  
"He......he......didn't want me." She whispered as she chocked back another sob. She replayed the memory of his arms around her and how bad she wanted to feel the again. Why had he done this to her? She had told him she loved him only to find out he didn't feel the same.  
  
She felt a wave of depression and a wave of pain. She picked up her feet and dragged them in a different direction.  
  
"Sango where you going?" Kagome asked a bit worried. Sango faced her, tear streaks ran across her face.  
  
"For a walk." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha landed next to her and pulled her up. Kagome hid her face in his shoulder.  
  
"I hope she's ok." Kagome said her voice soft as she watched her heart broken friend disappear into the distance.  
  
"Don't worry she will be." Kagome nodded as Inuyasha embraced her.  
  
Sango walked trudging her legs. She stared at the grey clouds overhead. She bowed her head slightly. It seemed the sky could relate her pain. She sighed. She should of known that he would not feel the same.  
  
She had thought him different. She scoffed how wrong she was. How very wrong she was indeed........ For he truly was different. But she was not noticing it.

* * *

He walked silently through and dark cave his hands fisted tightly. He staggered and pressed his hand against a wall to keep his balance. He felt a presence and aura he wished not to be around at the moment.  
  
"Can you not leave me alone?" he hissed his voice filled with malice. Hatred hanging off his words.  
  
"Touchie Touchie..... It seems you have done what I have asked so there for she'll live." The man chuckled at Mirkou's utter depression and anger. Everything was going perfect. That damn exterminator would die and he would not have to worry about her.  
  
How he loved causing people pain. His presence soon left leaving a broken Miroku.  
  
He closed his violet eyes and bit his lip.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango I'm so Sorry."

* * *

Ok everyone it's up to you to decide if I should continue.

I also need you help on deciding a title so if you could help me!!!!!!!!.

I have a great plot. If you are confused then it'll be explained in the next chapter. I think this is the most darkest thing I've written. Trust me it'll get better. But you've got to update to see what happens. All I'm asking for is at least Ten reviews and I'll ask no more. Just ten reviews for this chapter or even more. Well gotta go!


	2. Resons

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Got really busy with school ya know? Anyways here's the second chapie hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or any of the characters, sad but true.

A Choice and a Consequence

Chapter Two Reasons

'Was it something I said? What exactly pushed him away?' The wind caressed her tear stained cheeks. As she stared off into the distance. She had hoped he would be the one. But his reason seemed so ridiculous. Sure he had told her he only loved her as a friend. But then why would he leave?

"Probably wanted to save me the pain." She scoffed. Pulling her knees closer to her chest, she sighed deeply. Something was nagging her. Telling her that his reason wasn't what it appeared to be. Slowly she lay down on her back, watching the cloudy skies spread. Closing her chocolate eyes she let the cold breezed kiss her face. Sango shivered from the lack of warmth.

Sango's dark hair spread around her. Softly blowing in her face, as she slowly breathed in and out. As Sango continue to think she came to a conclusion. He did deserver her. It was she who didn't deserve him.

Silently she let her tears fall quietly sniffing. Pulling herself to her feet she stood. 'I knew I was worthless.' She thought silently. Heading back.

* * *

Quietly he sat, his hands on his knees thinking to himself. Could there have been another way? Was it possible he had overlooked the situation and took what came? Sighing he looked towards the forest. She was most likely crying. He winced it was as if he could feel the pain in her soul tugging at him. The ach to have her in his arms was becoming unbearable. His violet eyes surveyed the tops of the trees. The wind whistled and howled with devastation.

Leaning his head back against the wall of the cave. He stared in front of him. Watching the fire he had built glow off the walls. The shadows dancing across them. The flames flickered; he listened to the crackling sound of the fire. Slowly he dared to turn once more in the direction on the forest. His violet eyes glowed with regret, depression, and worry.

Miroku knew she loved him. She had said it herself. He could still imagine her face as her eyes began drooping. The small smile on her lips that didn't fade through the whole night. He would have given anything to see her again. But he couldn't. He chocked back a sob. Quietly wondering what could have been.

The remembrance of the warmth of her body slowly crept into his mind. Playing over and over what she said like a broken record. His hand ran through his dark bangs. Pulling the back as the fell back into place.

He thought back to what had caused this great depression. And scowled in fury.

Flash Back

The light breeze drifted through mid day. Blowing the young monk's hair back. He smiled as his violet eyes watched the young exterminator. The women his heart was yielding to. Sighing softly he watched as she smiled chasing Kiara ahead of him. She looked like an innocent child who had never faced a hardship in her life.

But it always came back that she had truly suffered. But the pain was hidden underneath her new life. Her pain slowly fading away. She would never forget the memories. He was sure they would still hurt. But at least he could bring her comfort and new life. The life she didn't have.

"We'll camp here tonight." Inuyasha yelled behind him. Kagome, Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement. The started to create camp. Laying out the sleeping bags and such. The sun started to fall allowing the moon to rise. It was a full moon, so Miroku would keep watch last.

As the blackened sky began to twinkle with stars the companions began to grow tired. As it got later Miroku found himself telling his friends he would search the premises. They nodded. Sango had offered to join him, but he declined politely.

While walking over a hill filled with flowers he sat near a stream. He observed his surrounding. He slowly relaxed when he felt and heard nothing. He let the soothing sound of the stream's water running over the rocks calm his being. As he sat down to mediate a little he heard rustling in the bushes. He stood quickly and grabbed his staff.

"Don't be so nervous monk." Miroku narrowed his eyes and felt his body tense. The air polluted with the smell of a scoundrel. The voice had been low cold and nerve racking. Miroku took a step closer getting ready to pull his pray beads off when all of a sudden the voice interrupted his action. The darkness was making it hard to see as its blackness covered the enemy.

"I wouldn't if I was you, but if you truly wish to see that woman you love dead then go ahead." Miroku lowered his arm, suspicion filling his eyes. Behind it fear for Sango.

"I have come for revenge Monk. You will suffer something worse than death. You will suffer loneliness. You will be hated by her; her heart will hate you for causing her pain."

"What are you talking about?!" Yelled Miroku he was nervous. Scared and nervous. Not for his life but for Sango's.

The man chuckled. Well if you can even call him a man. His red eyes watching with delight at the confusion and fear that etched Miroku's face.

"I mean I'll kill her just to watch you suffer." Miroku stopped. His breath caught in his throat. He tried to breath but the air would not go in nor out. He glared at the man rage filling his body.

"Touch her and I will kill you here and now." The mysterious man froze. Miroku's voice had been deathly quiet and sincere. It had been cold and bone chilling. You wouldn't have expected such a voice to come from the lighthearted Miroku.

The demon or man laughed.

"What good will it do if she's dead. My servants are surrounding her this moment. Hidden well within the trees. She'll be dead unless you do something that will spare her life yet not her heart."

His voice was sly and evil. Miroku clenched his fist, they shook by his side. His black and purple robes blowing with the wind.

Miroku's eyes cast down.

"What do I have to do?" he asked quietly, but the man heard him and smiled sadistically.

"You have until tomorrow morning to break her heart and leave her alone and hurt."

His voice made the young monk want to strangle him. He was so cruel. Miroku nodded and the demon was gone. Miroku sighed his whole body tense. He began walking towards the camp site.

End of Flash Back

Sighing heavily as he remembered his conversation with the demon or man whatever he was he let his tears fall. He didn't even know the guy! How sad is it that some man was getting revenge on him for something he had no idea of doing? His head shot up. Now that he thought about it, what had he done to the man?

He certainly never heard his voice before. It wasn't familiar. What if he actually had nothing to do with this? What if he had just set a trap for him and Sango to split?

Could it be he was trying to split the whole gang apart?

He tried to breathe. Sango could still be in danger. But what if he just didn't remember the voice? What if the man had a bone to pick with his father that he decided to pick out on him? So many possibilities plagued is tired mind. Carelessly he banged his head on the wall. Contemplating on how to handle the situation.

In all his years he had hit a stump, one he couldn't get out of. It was a lose, lose situation. He could leave and go on with his life living in sorrow for the loss of his love. Or he could go back and find out that Sango was in danger and most likely see her die.

Great fate was not with him. It was basically against him. He closed his eyes trying to calm his confused mind. To clear his mind and think. But no matter how he tried, the worry for Sango always came back. He cast his eyes to the forest once again looking at the over head view. The cold grey skies filling the world. He could see lightning a little ways ahead.

Turning his head away he quietly thought to himself. Furrowing his eye brows he shut his eyes tightly as if trying to not remember about the past. He would simply have to move on. Simply have to get over her. HA! That one was going to blow up in his face!

"Sango." He let her name roll of his tongue as if trying to gain comfort from knowing she would be safe. But the thought only made him questioned. 'Would she be safe now that I'm gone?'

He thought. There were some many questions. Some many things left unsaid.

Quietly he stood and started towards the front of the cave. Watching the thunder light up the darkened sky.

"Kami, What do I do?"

* * *

"Sango-Chan, are you going to be alright?" Kagome asked quietly, her brown orbs filled with concern for her friend. Sango turned to Kagome and forced a smile one her face and nodded. Though the knot in her throat would not go away. Kiara came and perched herself on Sango's shoulder licking her master's face. Sango sadly smiled as she softly scratched behind her demon pet's ears.

Her brown hair softly trailed behind her she slowly walked. Kagome seeing the distress on her friends face grabbed Shippo and Inuyasha and pulled them a little ways ahead.

"Kagome what are you doing?" asked Inuyasha staring at her a bit confused. Kagome sadly smiled at him and looked back at Sango. Inuyasha's golden eyes stared behind him to Sango's head bowed down and her hand clasped to together wringing each other from depression.

"She needs time Inuyasha." He nodded, sympathy etching his face. 'Stupid monk, poor Sango' His mind said. Absentmindly he glanced at Kagome, her ivory skin and long silky black hair blowing in the wind. With eyes set of determination, he would never hurt her like the monk hurt Sango.

But looking forward again his shoulders slumped. He already had. The one person that caused it was Kikyo. He had simply forgot Kagome existed when Kikyo came into the picture. He hadn't meant to; but Kikyo somehow always entranced him when she came. Maybe it was the piece of him that hoped she would still be the same.

His eyes grew sad as she glanced once more at Kagome. Sighing softly he kept walking deciding to think about this later. But then again didn't he always do that?

When they neared a hut, the rain had begun to fall. They set foot in the hut quietly sitting in corners. Kagome lay around Inuyasha while Sango and Kiara lay on the other side. Sango was lost deep in her thoughts she hadn't felt Kiara come and sit in her lap.

Her brown hair cascaded around he shoulders as she began brushing it. Quietly thinking of what could've been. Slowly searching through her things she found Miroku's letter. Sango held the paper in her hand, at first thinking she would keep it. To always remind her why she was never good enough. Then she had second thoughts, she tore the paper in half and in little pieces. And threw them in the fire that flickered.

The flames went up as she watched the letter burn and fall into ashes. This would be a symbol that she would get over him. He had certainly never loved her and certainly gotten over her. So she would do the same and simply forget him. Another big HA! It was going to blow up in her pretty face if she wasn't' to careful.

Running her fingers over her kimono she sat. Her now dull brown eyes looking blank. As if she was dead. And to be honest she practically was. I mean he had broken her heart she had lost her family. What else did she have? Sure she had friends but that would not replace the aching and the longing residing in her soul. No one could ever fill that empty space but him, or her family.

Both were ripped away from her. Did Kami hate her that much? What exactly had she done to deserve such fate? Wringing her hands together in mere boredom she began to feel tired.

Lying on her back she stared at the ceiling watching the shadows that were cast on them. She closed her eyes to hear the thunder pound in her ears. All was silent as she could hear the soft padding on the ground from the rain. It was soothing now that she thought about. It lulled her into a deep sleep.

Never once knowing the gleaming eyes staring at her from the door way. Never once noticing the sick smile that spread across his face. While the darkness covered the room. He silently left.

"Soon exterminator soon you'll be put out of your misery." He chuckled as he walked under the trees. The rain falling on him. Soaking him, but he merely laughed in sick delight as he walked.


End file.
